


Keep Your Hands Where I Can See Them

by GrandDukeForever



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim kink meme prompt, which reads: “because there is a horrible lack of bottom raleigh and yancy/raleigh</p><p>bonus points:</p><p>-it being the first time and raleigh absolutely loving it<br/>-yancy being able to make him come just from that, without even touching his cock<br/>-just a really debauched raleigh please”</p><p>Your wish is my command, anon.  I hope you find this.  (Uh...and by the way...total PWP warning.  Lolol.)</p><p>Original prompt can be found here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2263629#t2263629</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands Where I Can See Them

**Author's Note:**

> I am working like a crazy person to fill all these requests I'm finding on the Pacific Rim kink-meme...more to come!! 
> 
> If anon finds me and has an AO3 account, please PM me, comment, or somehow let me know. I will be more than happy to formally dedicate this to you.

“You sure you want to do this, kid?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Yancy half-smiled at his brother, who was currently straddled underneath him in bed.  He tugged at his younger brother’s shirt.

“Well then, let’s see if we can do something about what you’re wearing, hm?”

Raleigh grinned.  “Sure, Yance.  I can help you with that.”

Yancy moved off the bed while Raleigh sat up and removed his shirt.  The older man went to get something out of one of their dresser drawers.  Raleigh looked at Yancy’s backside curiously.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” his brother replied, and Raleigh could hear the smile in his voice.  “Just getting something.”

When Yancy turned around, he was holding up a blindfold and some rope.  Raleigh felt his throat go dry.  His brows furrowed together in confusion and he wet his lips.

“What’s all that for?”

“What?” Yancy asked innocently, tilting his head slightly to one side.  

Raleigh chuckled nervously.  “Come on, Yancy, you know what.”

“Oh...oh this?” Yancy said, grinning as he held up what was in his hands.  “Well, I just thought you might want your first time to be memorable.”

“By tying me up?”

“By making you beg,” Yancy said with a wink, and Raleigh couldn’t help shivering in anticipation.  

Yancy walked back toward his brother and when he was close enough, he leaned forward and began trailing kisses down Raleigh’s neck.  His younger brother moaned softly and closed his eyes.

“ _Mm...Yancy…_ ”

The older Becket chuckled.  “That excited already, Rals?  I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Shut up, you’re not playing fair,” said Raleigh.

“Not my fault you’re so sensitive,” Yancy said with a grin.

A blush spread across Raleigh’s cheeks.  “M’not sensitive.”

Yancy chuckled.  “Yeah, okay, kid.  Whatever you say.”

He set both the rope and blindfold down on Raleigh’s bed.  He tucked a finger under Raleigh’s chin and forced his brother to look up at him when Raleigh followed the object with his eyes.  Yancy smiled.

“Ah-ah, Rals,” he said.  “We’re going to do this playing by my rules.”

“You never said anything about looking away,” Raleigh complained.

Yancy smirked.  “Well now there is.  And now I’m also making a rule that you can’t look anywhere else other than my eyes unless I say so.  Now stand up.”

Raleigh frowned, but did as his brother asked.  Yancy took a few steps back to give his brother room.

“Yancy, I—”

“Mm-mm!” Yancy said, wagging a finger side-to-side.  “No talking back either, Rals.  Just do as I say.  Take off your pants.”

Raleigh looked as if he were about to protest, but then thought better of it.  He reached his hands down and started tugging at his belt.  He kept his eyes on his brother and his jaw was tight.

“...what happens if I look down?” Raleigh asked.  “Or don’t do what you want at all?”

Yancy grinned and tilted his chin slightly upward.  “Try it, kid.  See what happens.”

Raleigh flushed.  He dropped his pants and let them slide down to his ankles.  

“Come on, kid,” Yancy said.  “Underwear too.”

Raleigh’s face reddened more.  He pointed his chin towards Yancy.

“How come you aren’t taking anything off yet?” 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, Rals, I will,” Yancy said, smiling.  “Eventually.  I just want to enjoy the view I’ve got right now first.”

Raleigh didn’t know if his cheeks could get any hotter when he dropped his boxer-briefs and his brother wolf-whistled in appreciation.  Yancy tilted his head to the side.

“Now step out of ‘em, Rals,” he said.  “And sit down on your bed.”

Raleigh kicked away his discarded clothes.  He walked backwards, making sure to keep his eyes on Yancy, and sat down when he felt the mattress pressed against the back of his thighs.  His older brother nodded in approval.

“Good.  Now...get all the way up on there,” said Yancy.

Raleigh pushed his feet off the ground and slid himself back on the mattress until his back was against the cool wall.  He was starting to breathe a little unevenly now.

“Excellent,” said Yancy.  “Now spread your legs for me, Rals.”

Raleigh’s cheeks began to burn again.  “W-what?”

“You heard me!” Yancy said with a huge grin.  “Hold your legs open so I can see.”

Raleigh blushed furiously and slid his hands under his thighs, guiding them apart.  “L-like this, Yance?”

“Mmhmm…” Yancy hummed approvingly.  “Perfect.  Now that’s just beautiful.”

Raleigh was breathing a little more harshly now.  “ _C’mon_ , Yancy...this is _embarrassing_.”

“But you’re loving every minute of it, aren’t you?” Yancy asked huskily.

Raleigh felt prickling goosebumps rise all over his skin.  “I…”

“I want to watch you pleasure yourself, Rals,” Yancy said, smoothly cutting his brother off.  “I want to see you wrap your hands around yourself and tell me how much you want me.”

Raleigh whined.  “ _Yancy_ …!”

“Come on, kid, just nice and easy,” Yancy said.  

“Do we really have to do this?”

“No back-talk, Rals,” Yancy reminded him with a smile.  “I’m not going to say it again.”

He chuckled when his brother’s face made a little scowl.  Yancy half-smiled.

“Don’t be shy now, kid.”

Raleigh’s eyes became half-lidded as he moved one of his hands down to his nether region.  He let out a small his as he handled his sensitive flesh.

“I’ll get you back for this, someday, Yance,” said Raleigh.

Yancy chuckled.  “I’d like to see you try, kid.”

“Just watch.”

“Oh, I’m lookin’,” Yancy said with a grin as his younger brother growled.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Raleigh said through gritted teeth.

“Do I, now?” Yancy asked cheekily in response as he raised an eyebrow.

“Asshole,” Raleigh muttered.

“ _Language,_ Rals,” Yancy scolded playfully.  “We’re going to add that as a rule.”

Raleigh groaned.  “ _We_ are not doing anything…!  This is all _you_ right now!”

“Oh, _I wish_ I was doing you right now, kid,” Yancy said with a chuckle.  “Problem is, you haven’t asked me to come over yet.”

“ _Mm_ …!” Raleigh moaned as he touched a pleasurable spot on himself.  “I _need you_ , Yancy!   _Please!_ ”

His older brother grinned and came closer to Raleigh’s bed.  “Well _that_ was surprisingly easy now, wasn’t it, Raleigh?”

Raleigh panted and glared.  “ _Screw you_.”

“I think you’ve got it backwards, Rals,” Yancy said as he pried away Raleigh’s hand and forced his brother’s arms behind his back.  “ _I’m_ the one who’s going to be screwing _you_.”

“Damn it, Yance!  What are you doing?” Raleigh whined.  “I wasn’t done…!”

Yancy chuckled and nibbled gently on the lobe of his brother’s ear before whispering into it.  “Who said I was going to let you come…?  And _language_ , Rals...that’s strike three.”

“What?” Raleigh said, face scrunched up in confusion.  “What was two?”

Yancy grinned.  “Does it really matter, kid?  Keep your hands where they are.”

“ _Mm…_!  But, _Yancy!_ ”

“But nothing,” Yancy said, shaking his head.

He picked up the blindfold he had set down earlier and quickly tied it around Raleigh’s eyes.  He clicked his tongue when Raleigh tried to lift his hands to his face.

“Ah-ah!” Yancy said with a smile smile on his face.  “What’d I tell you about those hands, Raleigh?”

“But, _Yancy_ …!”

Yancy chuckled as he took Raleigh by the wrists and forced the younger man onto his back.  He took the rope he had abandoned earlier and tied Raleigh’s arms above his head to the bedposts.  

“Mm...you’re making this way too easy for me, Rals,” Yancy said as he finished tying the knot.

Raleigh whimpered and squirmed beneath him.  “Yancy…!”

“That’s right, keep on calling my name,” Yancy said, trailing kisses down the middle of Raleigh’s face and stopping just over his younger brother’s lips.  “Just like that.”

“God, Yancy!   _Please_ …!” Raleigh pleaded.

He moaned into Yancy’s mouth when the older man crushed their lips together.  Raleigh bucked his hips when Yancy began trailing his fingers all across the younger man’s chest.  Raleigh tugged against his constraints, but to no avail; Yancy had him securely tied.  He could hear the smile in his brother’s voice when he groaned in frustration.

“Now, now, Rals…” his brother whispered seductively into his ear.  “Please is good; you’re halfway there...but please _what?_ ”

“Please... _God_ …!” Raleigh groaned as he bucked his hips upward towards his brother.  “Just _please!  Yancy!_ ”

“Hm…?  Not good enough, Rals,” Yancy said, still smiling.  “I need to know what you’re asking me for.”

“Mm...Yancy!  Fuck me!” Raleigh panted.  “Please!   _Ah…!_ ”

Raleigh arched his back as his brother probed into his opening below with a finger.  Yancy chuckled.

“Now _there’s_ a good boy,” Yancy said with approval in his tone.  “I was beginning to think you didn’t even know what you needed.”

Raleigh moaned.  “Yancy, _please_ …!”

His older brother chuckled.  “Less talking, more fucking.  That it, kid?”

“Mm…!   _Yes_ …!” Raleigh groaned in frustration through gritted teeth.

Yancy laughed.  “ _Patience_ , Raleigh...we’ll get there, don’t worry.  I’ve just got to get you ready first, to make sure it doesn’t hurt you too much.”

“Mm...all right, but _faster_ , Yancy!” Raleigh whined.

Yancy chuckled as he slipped another finger into his brother.  His brother moaned in frustration when he removed his fingers so that he could take off his pants.  

“Yancy!  What are you doing?” Raleigh asked in slight annoyance.  “I can’t see.”

“ _Easy_ , Rals,” Yancy said as he took off his shirt as well.  “I need to get undressed too.  We’ll start back up in a minute.”

The older man let out a small sigh as he began to stroke himself, looking at his brother’s aroused body with lust-filled eyes.  “...I _promise_.”

Raleigh lifted his legs and tried to stroke himself against them.  Yancy half-smiled and let go of himself, reaching over and pulling his brother’s legs apart.  Raleigh groaned in frustration.

“Yancy, _please!_ ” Raleigh pleaded.  “I want to come…!”

“Not yet, baby,” Yancy murmured as he nibbled affectionately at his brother’s lower lip.  “But eventually.”

His brother gasped when he slipped his fingers inside again and moaned into Yancy’s mouth when the older man kissed him.  A shiver of excitement ran through Raleigh’s body when he felt his brother’s hardness against his flesh.  He whimpered when Yancy pulled away from their kiss.  

Each time Yancy stopped an action, he started something else.  When he pulled his mouth away, he added a finger, and when he removed his fingers, he sucked on Raleigh’s nipples.  The younger man was writhing shamelessly underneath his brother in ecstasy.  

“Can you untie my hands?   _Please_ , Yance?” Raleigh begged.  

“Mm...sorry, no can do on that one, kid,” said Yancy.

Raleigh frowned underneath his blindfold.  “ _Come on_ , Yancy!  Why not?”

Yancy grinned.  “Because you might get tempted to touch yourself, and I don’t want you coming before I say you can.”

Raleigh tugged helplessly at his restraints again.  He moaned when he felt his brother’s erection pressing against his hot entrance and bucked his hips.  He whimpered in frustration when his brother backed slightly away from him.

Yancy chuckled.  “What’d I tell you about being patient, Rals?”

“Yancy, _please!_ ” Raleigh cried out in frustration.  “I don’t know how much longer I can take this!”

“I think you’d be surprised how much you can actually handle,” Yancy said as he leaned forward and hovered his lips by Raleigh’s ear.  “But _okay_ , Rals.  If you promise to be good, I’ll give you what you want.”

Raleigh pressed his cheek against his brother and moaned.  “ _Mm…!_ I’ll be good, Yance…!  I promise…!”

Yancy smiled and pecked his brother on the cheek.  “All right then.  I’m going to fuck you now, Rals...but I don’t want you to move...not unless I say you can.  You got that, kid?”

Raleigh nodded eagerly.  “Yeah, Yance!  I got it.”

“Good,” Yancy said as he moved back from his brother.

He hissed with pleasure when he touched himself and made himself harder before pressing against his younger brother’s opening again.  When he entered, Raleigh arched his back and let out a surprised gasp.

“ _Unh…!_ ”

Yancy groaned and leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Raleigh’s neck.  “ _Mm…!_ You’re so fucking tight and hot, Rals…!”

Raleigh panted.  “Is it good, Yance…?”

Yancy chuckled and gave his brother a light kiss on the lips.  “Hell yeah, it’s good.”

Raleigh yelped with pleasure when his brother thrust into him hard once.  When Yancy kissed him again, he responded quite eagerly, and he felt his brother’s hand affectionately brush back some of his hair.

“Come on, Yancy,” Raleigh whined.  “Why aren’t we moving?”

Yancy laughed.  “God, Rals.  You’re worse than a chick!”

Raleigh moaned when his brother began to thrust into him slowly.  “ _Mm_...how would you know that, Yance?  You fuck a lot of ‘em…?”

Yancy half-smiled.  The jealousy was evident in his brother’s voice.

“Well...I wouldn’t say _a lot_ …” Yancy said carefully.  “But I’d be lying if I said I haven’t bedded at least a few.”

“Oh…” Raleigh said, the disappointment clear in his tone.  “I guess that’s why you’re so good at this…”

Yancy frowned.  “ _Hey_ …”

He reached his hands for his brother’s blindfold, untied the cloth, and gently pulled it away.  Raleigh blinked several times to get his eyes to adjust.  When they did, he looked up at Yancy with a bit of hurt reflected in them.  He didn’t turn away though, when Yancy bent forward to kiss him lovingly.  

“If it’s any consolation…” Yancy said after they’d pulled apart.  “Every time I was fuckin’ one of them...I was thinking only about you…”

Raleigh shook his head.  “Why didn’t you come to me before…?”

Yancy frowned.  “Before?  You mean before the Drift?  And tell you what?  Hey, Rals...I know I’m your older brother and all, but yeah...I’ve totally been wanting to fuck you for years now.  How’s that sound?  I guarantee I would have sent you running for the hills.”

“But you know that’s not true…” Raleigh said with a half-smile.

Yancy chuckled and pushed back some of Raleigh’s hair.  “Well, you’re right...maybe not now...but at the time we didn’t have the Drift, and I had no way of knowing.  I didn’t want to take that risk.”

He kissed Raleigh again and his brother hummed into it approvingly.  Raleigh stared into his brother’s eyes when they once again pulled apart.  

“Promise me you won’t do this with anyone else?” Raleigh asked.

Yancy nodded.  “I promise.  I don’t plan on ever doing this with anyone ever again.  Not that I ever have, anyway.”

Raleigh tilted his head in confusion.  “What do you mean?   You just said—”

Yancy half-smiled.  “I just admitted to _fucking_ some people, Raleigh.  I’ve never _made love_ with any of them.”

A small smile formed on Raleigh’s face.  He tugged lightly at his restraints.

“Untie me, Yance,” he said softly.  “I want to touch you.”

Yancy smiled and leaned forward to do so.  “Okay, Rals...but remember, we’re still playing by my rules here.”

Raleigh nodded.  “Okay.”

“You can touch me, but no touching any part of yourself,” Yancy said as he began untying the knot.  “All right?”

“Got it.”

As soon as Yancy released his brother from his bindings, Raleigh immediately flung his arms around his brother’s back and pulled Yancy closer.  One hand wandered into the older man’s hair and the other slid down to Yancy’s lower back.  Yancy once again began to buck into his brother when Raleigh pressed his hand down on Yancy’s back.  The two brought their lips together for a softer, more passionate kiss and both men moaned when Yancy began to pick up the pace and develop a more regular rhythm.  

Raleigh gasped for breath when Yancy managed to find and hit his sweet spot, he moaned loudly when Yancy continued to ram repeatedly against the same place.  In his state of heightened pleasure, Raleigh instinctively brought a hand down to his throbbing flesh, but yelped in surprise when his brother took both his wrists and pinned them over his head with his hands.

“Now, now, Rals,” Yancy scolded lightly.  “What did I tell you about where your hands should be?”

“Mm...but Yancy!” Raleigh moaned.  “I just need...I’m so close and... _please!_ ”

“You can do it without using your hands,” Yancy said, a smile smile on his lips as he pecked his brother on the mouth.  “I know you can.”

“What?  How?” Raleigh groaned in frustration.  “I don’t know if I can!”

“You _can_ ,” Yancy insisted confidently.  “Don’t worry...I’ll help you.”

“ _Mm…!_ ” 

Raleigh fought against his brother’s hold as Yancy increased the pace.  Both men were panting heavily, their faces flushed.  Raleigh’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when his brother hit him in that special spot inside of him and he let out a euphoric cry as his brother finally helped him to reach his climax.  Yancy followed suit a few seconds later, and Raleigh closed his eyes, feeling the warmth flowing into him as Yancy unloaded his seed.  His older brother then collapsed on top of him, letting go of his younger brother’s wrists.  Raleigh hugged his brother and twirled some of his fingers in Yancy’s hair.  Yancy started to pull out of his brother, but Raleigh kept him in, wrapping his legs around the older man.

“Nn...keep it there just a little longer,” Raleigh whispered.  “I like the way you feel inside me.”

Yancy chuckled and brought their lips together.  Raleigh searched his brother’s mouth eagerly with his tongue.  When Yancy pulled away, they both looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“How do you feel now, after all that?” Yancy asked, stroking at his brother’s hair.  

“Even better than I expected,” said Raleigh.

“Good,” Yancy said, pecking a kiss on his brother’s forehead.  “Love you, Rals.”

Raleigh buried his head in his brother’s chest.  “Love you too, Yance.”


End file.
